Henry and June sings the jazz music
Henry and June sings the jazz music released: 2009 Transcript (3PM after school) Henry: june, that peace and quiet, is so nice. June: i hope it is. Henry: let's see what the note says (Note says: it's the music genre competition, tonight at 7PM on thursday) Henry and June: music genre competition?! Henry: the music genre competition, will be at a preforming arts high school! June: who will win? Henry: let's find out, there's different type of genres, reggae, gypsy, blues, rock n roll, many more June: yes! Now let's get to the clothing shop! Henry: good idea! (At the clothing shop) Henry: okay, time to get the clothes! June: right! What do we need? Henry: a sleeveless tuxedo, sleeveless sequin peplun and peplun waist leggings June: okay then! (Next day) (At changing room) Henry: hey june, i like your sequin peplun, it's sparkling June: thanks henry (They see an audience) June: um, henry, when do we have to win? Henry: i don't know Announcer: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the first contestant, henry and june! (Audience applauds) Henry: The music started in the hearts and drums, from another land Played for everyone, by sons, of the motherland Sendin out a message of peace, to everybody and Came across the oceans in chains and shame June: Easing the pain, and it was without name Until some men in New Orleans on Rampart Street Put out the sounds, and then they gave it a beat Both: I`m talkin' 'bout Jelly Roll, King, and Satch I`m talkin' 'bout the music that had no match Yes the music, and it was born down there We`re gonna use it, so make the horn sound clear It`s jazz music...jazz music June: Yo, the music that Pops, and other cats made It stayed, cause people love when they played Henry: To the North, it took a riverboat shuffle To the big cities, with lots of hustle and bustle To Chicago, and to the Apple too Both: This was a scene, that our forefathers knew Go get your crew, I know they`ll get into The jazz music... jazz music Henry: The music called jazz had the razzamatazz It had the flavor, and a lot of pizazz The big band beat was very neat and unique The swing was king, it made you tap your feet There was Benny and Duke and of course the Count Basie June: The melody was smooth and yes, very taste There was Hap, The Prez, and Lady Day and Dizzy Bird and Miles, they were all playin' They brought it to the people of the foreign lands Back across the oceans and the desert sands Both: Where it echoes in the distant sounds of drums And it rises with the sun on days begun This is the music, that we give tribute to They gave it to us, that`s why we give it to you The jazz music, the jazz music The jazz music, uh, uh, uh Henry: see? That's easy June: i hope so Henry: hey june, i've got an idea, how about we sing a ska song called two tone army, it's by the toasters! June: good idea! Category:Episodes of henry and june in action Category:Series 14